Why Did You Leave Me Here?
by Kween Of Roses
Summary: Cross dissaperes, leaving his ward, Allen, with no where to go but Bishop Nior. A notorious school, with many shadows hiding around ever corner. What will Allen discover here? Does he even want to? AXL, eventually. Please read! Re-formated!
1. Chapter 1

**Alright! Lame ass, over used, played out, AU, high school fic... D.Gray-Man style!  
The ultimate goal is AllenXLenalee With more then a few speed bumps along the way Like I said, played out and over used I don't have much luck with anything longer then a two shot, so I hope I can do okay with this one Bewared I lack follow through and have the attention span of a spider on crack .If you ever find spiders on drugs Watch it!  
It's so funny! Moving on!**

First day at a new high school. (As a quick note, I'm Canadian and only have 3 years of high school where I live and will be using this system.) First day at a new high school. In a new town...Scary! I almost walked away then. But I remembered, I had no where else to go. It was nicer then the vagabond lifestyle I would have to live if I didn't go here.

Only slightly, but still nicer. High school it was. Deep breath. And I walked through the gates, into Bishop Noir Academy. A Catholic boarding school, with the notorious nick name 'The Black Order'. I must have been severely mentally damaged to choose this place.

"Welcome Allen Walker!" The welcome party cheered.

"What the?" I screamed grabbing at my heart. I had walked through the foreboding wrought iron gates to multi-colored streamers and cheering. I almost turned around again. Actually I did. But someone caught me by the collar before I could even take a step.

"Where do you think your going?" Some one asked.

"Away." I answered, hoping my captor would sympathize and let me go.

"Aw c'mon! We don't throw a party for everyone! You're a rarity! New kid in the middle of the semester." Suddenly I was in a head lock.

"I'm Lavi, nice to meet cha!"

I struggled out of the headlock and got a look at Lavi. Lavi was a boy, that much a knew from his voice, and I sincerely hoped a girl didn't have that strong of a headlock. Lavi was an odd looking boy, about 17, a little older then me, with a shock of orange hair and a green scarf around his head. He also wore an eye patch, and his uncovered eye was bright green. Complimenting this outfit was an orange scarf around his neck and a goofy grin. Though really I'm not one to talk about odd looking, as I've had grey hair since I was 12.

"Um... hello."

"Don't be so shy! Say hello to the ladies!" Lavi said slinging his arm around my shoulder and motioning to the rest of the party. There were many girls... and one small old man with a sticking up shock of grey hair, liver spots and sunken eyes.

"I'm Bookman." I silently snickered. "Lavi is my student. And we've wasted enough time here, let's go inside." I nodded and followed with out protest.

"Awwwwww! But what about the party?" Lavi whined. One look from Bookman and Lavi followed obediently. Some teacher, I was almost envious.

"I can't help but wonder why you decided to come here now, because the school year has already started." Bookman muttered, hands in his sleeves like a muff.

"Well... um you see, I was being home schooled until just recently, by my foster father, General Cross." Yes, my foster father had me call him 'General'. "Recently, well...um, he ran away and told me to come here and finish my education." It was so embarking talking about that.

Lavi snickered, "Some father." My shoulders sagged, he said it all.

"Bishop Noir doesn't take everyone and anyone, but I'm sure with a recommendation from General Cross, you will be accepted." So he had other people call him 'General' too.

"Why? Is he important here?" Bookman and Lavi sputtered disbelievingly, and I felt very left out of the loop.

"I see General Cross didn't teach you much about this school." Bookman said, he seemed like a teacher going into lecture mode, I had been to a few standard classes in my time. Now I sound like an old man. Back to Bookman's lecture.

"When a student enrols in this school, they are given the option of taking special additional courses, allowing the chance to attain the rank of a General. Though it's a very difficult course and many don't pass, those that do, aren't guaranteed the rank. Therefore, few take the course. Currently only 5 Generals exist around the world. You do know the school is international?" That I did know. So being a General did actually mean something. It wasn't just a strange ego trip.

"You'll have a week or so to choose your courses, but seeing as your arriving late, special courses are almost out of your reach. Though stranger things have happened." Bookman knew a lot, I told him so.

"That's because I'm Bookman, it's my job to know everything there is about this school." I nodded, we were at the door now. A huge face carved in stone, with a large chin and rather frightening bulging eyes. Two large black gated stood to each side and a small man was pacing in front of them.

And...Whoa! His face matched the carved stone one.

"This is the Gatekeeper. He just has to run a metal detector over you. Standard security." Lavi muttered bored. I subjected myself to the man's slightly frantic scan. It passed over then beeped at my pocket.

"Security Breach!" The man shrieked. He was shrieking and running in panicked circles.

"What's in your pocket Allen?" Lavi asked, while Bookman tried to calm the frantic gate keeper.

"Oh!" I cried and scrambled to remove the offending object. "Oooooops. Sorry." I held out the parting gift my teacher had given me.

A small golden ball, with a cross decorating the front and golden wings with a flame-like tail.

"Oh, I recognize that!" The Gatekeeper said.

"General Cross's Golem." Bookman said, taking the golden object. "Looks like you might not have to choose your courses after all." He muttered.

"Okay, let's get you inside. They'll be anxious to meet you." Lavi said smacking me on the back.

I winced, "Ummm... are you sure?" Lavi made no answer and just continued to push me inside. "Umm... okay." Here goes nothing. I looked back to see how the frantic gate keeper was doing, only to see he was not there. Bookman seemed to be talking to himself. This place was strange.

**So what do you think? It needs work, I know. Next chapter I'll introduce Lenalee and Komui and Kanda and the rest. We'll learn about the 'special' courses too. And as a note, it is AU, but not OURU. That will become very clear soon. A review would be nice, but I do have my pride and refuse to beg.**

**TTFN Ta Ta For Now...or a while really I'm a tragically slow updater. Sorry to anyone who cares.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I forgot this last chapter; actually I've forgotten to put it on everything I've written recently. Please don't sue me! I own nothing! Not this story, or its characters, but if I did, I would be their princess, and make them do what ever I demand! Again, I own nothing.**

**Yay for reviews! I've been posting like a manic, cuz I got my Treo and type all my stuff up on that, so I've lost track of all the reviews I've gotten. I have 3 stories going, all updated at roughly the same time, Doubt and Trust has like 3 chapters in 2 days, so I'm sorry if I can't reply to every review! I'll do my best to do so, even if their late, but know I appreciate them very much. Alerts and Favourites too! They give me the fuzzles. Like a bear, as my best friend said. **

**Also, I've renamed the 'Special Courses' 'E courses' or the 'E Programme'**

**Moving on!**

--

"Everyone's really excited to meet you, but class has started, so they couldn't come see you at the gate." Lavi explained as we strolled up the long, driveway I guess you would call it, because it was far too wide to be called a walkway.

"So how come you could?" I asked him, I also wanted to ask if he was colour blind, green and orange don't match, but I didn't. I didn't want to offend him.

"I'm training to be a Bookman, the true historian, so I don't follow the main curriculum, and I have to be there and witness every important act of the school." He stated proudly.

"I'm important?" Behind my scepticism, I felt my tiny beat down ego grow a little.

"Well, not really, I'm still in training." Beat down again.

"Oh."

"Here we go, main building. After you." Lavi bowed mockingly and grinned.

"I might be British, but I'm not royalty." I frowned.

"Oh. Okay then, follow me." Lavi strutted ahead of me and I followed. "This is the lobby. Not important. Someone else will show you around later. It's not my job."

Not a very giving spirit. I noted.

"This way to the science lab, the vice principal, who handles student relations, is also the science teacher. Komui Lee. Don't upset him, he has a bit of a twisted sense of retribution." I nodded, nervous.

Were all people connected to this school so weird? Would I become that weird too? Oh I hoped not.

"Here, science lab." We stopped out side a door, which looked just like the rest we had passed. I was hopelessly lost already. "Deep breath, stand up straight, don't speak until spoken to, keep you're answers short, don't let slip any information that could condemn you in the future. And most importantly, don't look at the pig tailed girl in the front row."

I was about to ask why, when Lavi shoved me through the door way.

"Whoa!!"

I stumbled through into the classroom, then slipped on some loose paper and had a nice meeting with the floor. This day just got better and better. Laughter chorused around me, at me. Even better.

"Are you alright?" A sweet voice asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I stood up and dusted myself off.

"Anything hurt?" I shook my head. Oh no! In front of me was a Chinese girl with long pigtails. I quickly scanned the class room, the only open seat was in the front row. It was the girl Lavi warned me about! Would she hurt me? Would her boyfriend hurt me? No doubt she had one, being so cute and all. She smiled happily. "I'm glad you're alright. Komui-nii needs to clean his class room." Oh, what a smile! Was I blushing? Wait, Komui-nii?

"Oh Lenalee! Get away from him! He might be a pervert!" A man, also Chinese, in his late 20's and a white coat, with long black hair, under a white beret style hat and square glasses, appeared from somewhere behind, or perhaps under a huge stack of papers, presumably a desk.

He latched onto the pig tailed girl, Lenalee, who rolled her violet eyes and winked at me.

"Who are you? Pervert boy! Preying on my dear sweet perfect sister."

Pervert boy? That stung. I happen to hold my morals in quite high regard.

"I'm Allen Walker. The new student. I was told you wanted to see me. Komui-san." Might as well be polite about it.

"Oh yes! Walker-kun! General Cross's ward." I nodded dismally. Komui let go of Lenalee and cleared his throat, all business. "I wondered when you would be joining us." He grinned.

"Um yes, I'm sorry I'm late. I guess I missed some classes." Komui shook his head, but said no more. Was he disappointed? Had I made a bad impression already?

"Lenalee, you're excelling in my class," Komui said,

"Only because you can't give her a mark less then perfect!" Someone yelled, only to receive a glare from Komui. They shut up.

"Please go show Allen around." He finished.

"Alright!" She smiled and led me out of the classroom.

"Bring him to see me again after class." Komui called after us.

"Whooooo! You got the cute escort!" Lavi cheered.

"Quiet." Lenalee stated. Lavi complied. He sure was obedient. "I'm sorry we weren't properly introduced. I'm Lenalee Lee. And I don't think you're a pervert." I blushed.

"Thank you. I'm Allen Walker, nice to meet you." She smiled again. Looking at her, I really began to understand why Lavi called her the 'cute' escort. She had the sweetest face, long pretty hair, and she wore thigh high black boots, with a black mini skirt and a matching jacket. The jacket was similar in design to the ones which I'd seen Lavi and Bookman wearing.

"Why are you wearing a black coat, almost everyone else was wearing white?" At first I thought maybe black was for boys, white for girls, but I guess not.

"It's for the students taking E courses, to try and become Generals. There aren't very many, in my class, it's only me, Lavi and Kanda. But he's away, so you can't meet him yet." I nodded.

Maybe I wanted to take these E courses.

"Well," Lavi proclaimed. "I'm off. Don't need a tour of my own home." He waved and walked away, humming something.

"Home." I muttered. I hadn't really had one of those in a long time.

"Yes some students and most teachers live here year round. So it's kind of like our home." Lenalee explained.

"Do you? Live here all the time I mean." She nodded.

"I assume you will too, because we have no idea where General Cross is. And even if you do, we can't send a first year out on his own." I nodded dismally. Every mention of my 'father' was depressing.

"Yes, I'll be here full time."

"That's good, and then you'll be able to finish up any courses you don't get to"  
"Yes, because summer break is for school work." Lenalee giggled.

"Well not all of it. Any way if you need any help, just ask me." I nodded. "Well, this here is the class room level. There's many levels, as I'm sure you seen from out side." I nodded.

"It looks like an old castle."

"It was. When the Lord died, he gave the castle to his most trustworthy advisor, Bishop Henry Noir. Rumour has it, the Lady killed the Lord for his affair with the Bishop." I guess I looked pretty freaked out, because Lenalee giggled. "It just a rumour though. The Lady died months before her husband. The Lord died in battle."

Don't get me wrong, I have no problem with homosexuality, hell if you wanna be in love with a blow up doll, I don't care, but my philosophy is I'm a straight guy, I don't need you talking to me about the men you like. And PDA of any sexual orientation is frowned upon in society, why should I smile at it? That's just what I think.

"At this end of the hall," Lenalee said, continuing her tour, "We have the science room, as you seen, the other science room, because the other teachers don't like Nii-san's mess.

"The English room, Spanish, French and Mandarin Chinese. Art room, music room, auditorium, weekly assemblies there every Monday morning. And the math room, religious studies are held in the church on Sundays. Every other class room is kind of extra, and I'll show them to you if you need to know where they are.

"Across the field out there, is the gym. Gym is optional, but if you take E courses, you are required to take gym.

"This is the cafeteria, Lunch is served in 3 shifts, our cook Jerry, will make you almost anything, and do it fast. Lunch break is about half an hour per grade, and breakfast is made when you get around to it.

"Supper is the same. But classes begin at 9, and curfew is 12, so I don't suggest waiting too long to eat." I nodded, that wouldn't be a problem. I loved to eat, I'd be eating as early as I could.

"In the basement is the boiler room, and some other stuff, but you don't have to worry about that stuff." She smiled, and the chime of a large church bell sounded through the castle. "Oh, class is over. We better got back to Komui-nii, or he'll assume things."She shook her head, I had to assume Komui-san was really protective of his sister.

We climbed the grand stone stairs we had just come down. Back through the halls, the school was kind of strange. It had a 'Ye Olde Castle' feel, but at the same time, it had been redone, and was rather modern, power cables ran down the halls, new wood doors with small windows and pull down shades lines these halls.

Every class room (or at least the ones I could see) had a computer. And there was no suits of armour or prophesy tapestries to be seen. But I did find a dark foreboding hall way.

"Lenalee? What's down there?" I pointed to the hall way, where the florescent lights that lit the rest of the school flickered, and a breeze whistled through the cracks in the wall.

"Nothing you need to worry about." She smiled and continued walking. Why did her smiled look strained like that? One last glance down the creepy hall way, then I ran like a manic to catch up.

Back to the class room hallway.

"Nii-san?" Lenalee called knocking on the door. She pushed it open, with out waiting for a reply, and a shouting match greeted us.

"I don't care! I got the job done didn't I?" Another strange character. This one, also Asian, with long black hair, pulled away from their face, with selected pieces hanging loose. Black coat, E programme. Samurai sword, must be Japanese.

Wait... SWORD!?

What kind of delinquent ran around school with a sword? And what job? Was Komui not just strange, but dangerous? Had the 'Job' looked at Lenalee wrong?

"Kanda!" Lenalee cheered. "When did you get back?" Kanda, name seemed familiar.

"Just now." He answered, his hostility dissipating. "Who's the Moyashi (Bean sprout)?" He jutted his chin at me.

Moyashi? Moyashi? I might not be a giant, but I'm most defiantly not a Moyashi!

"This is Allen Walker. A new student." Komui smiled, almost mockingly. Kanda 'che'd and stalked over to me. My eye's wandered to the sword at his waist and I gulped audibly. He seized my face and moved my hair away. I wretched free in panic. I grew my hair out a long time ago, to hide a scar near my eye. Kanda was persistent and grabbed my face again. "Komui, he's cursed. How could you let someone like this in?"

"He's a ward of General Cross." Komui replied evenly.

"So what if he's cursed? Allen is a good person." Lenalee rose to my defence. I smiled inwardly. Kanda looked at me, 'che'd let go of my face and walked away. Well stalked angrily out of the room.

"Where did you get that scar Allen?" Komui asked. I sighed fixing my hair to cover it again.

"I don't remember. General Cross told me the experience was probably so traumatic that I just block it out. Probably a sadistic bully or something. How else would you explain the shape?" The scar started above my eyebrow, just a thin red line, in the shape of a pentacle. Then continued down my cheek. "I don't see how it makes me cursed."

Komui nodded thoughtfully.

"Do you ever see strange things out of that eye? Things that you know shouldn't be there."

"Sometimes, but General Cross told me I because I was blind in that eye, my mind makes up strange things to compensate for it. I just got used to thinking I see ghosts." Komui chuckled. "Ghosts?" I nodded. "Yeah, there like skeletons in chains, chained to people actually. It's really scary to see. The first time I seen one, I passed out and General Cross left me lying in the streets." Lenalee giggled.

"That sounds like him." I sighed. And he had left me many other times. Usually to pay off his debts. But never like this, he left me homeless, with no where to go but his old school. Oh why did you leave me here?

Suddenly an alarm blared, ringing in my very head it seemed.

"Akuma." Lenalee muttered, with disgust.

"What's that horrible sound?" I shouted over the noise, while holding my ears. The Lees stared at me, saucer eyed, shock scrawled over their faces like a 2 year olds colouring book.

"You hear that?" Lenalee asked.

"How can I not?" Holding my ears did no good, the noise was really coming from inside my head. So I gave up that venture. "Come with me!" Lenalee cried running out of the room and dragging me alone. "Don't let go of my hand!" I nodded. "I'm serious. No matter what!" I nodded again.

I trusted her a lot.

"Innocence! Activate!" She yelled and suddenly her boots, unravelled. As crazy as that sounds. They started glowing, the boots ended at her knees, but the green glowing stripe that started at her toes, traveled up her thigh till it ended in a hexagon mid thigh. That's when she sped up, incredibly. So much, she jumped down the grand stairs in three hops. She was almost flying. I didn't let go. I screamed like a little girl. But I didn't let go.

We flew out the door, and seen, well first I seen Kanda, then I seen the multitudes of grey ball like monsters. A familiar tingling filled the left half of my face, and I seen the ghosts. One chained to every monster.

"Why did you bring him here?" Kanda yelled at Lenalee.

"He heard the alarm. He's one of us." She answered. Then the grey monsters began their assault. Oh why did you leave me here?

**Ok end! These chapters take a few days each. And I have no plan. So bear with me. Looking back at what I wrote at the beginning of this chappy, I feel like a manga-ka, how they always write about fan mail. Any way, I'm not a manga-ka, just a lowly fanfic author. Next chapter will be filled with Akuma ass kicking, and Allen going into shock multiple times. Tee hee. Please review**.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey hey!! I have the day off, and listening to a lot of Nana Kitade, which for some reason puts me in a writing mood. So here we go! I've realized that without meaning to, I've made this story AU in only the fact that it's in a school setting. I'll try to incorporate some of the AU components in. And might just write another pure OURU story when I'm done with this one. Either way, please bear with me.**

I still own nothing, but the Timcamapi plush my best friend made me.

"What are those things?" I'd meant to yell, but it came out more of a strangled whisper.

"Akuma." Lenalee answered. "Essentially a living weapon with a soul embedded in it. That's all the explanation I have time for. First lesson begins now!"

Wait! Lessons? With these crazy things? Could they kill me?

She called then weapons, so they could defiantly hurt us. Possibly maim.

"Where are you going?" I yelled after Lenalee as she jumped, way higher then any normal person could, and leapt at the grey monsters. Ya, she went right at them.

I found myself thinking, 'Is it too late to run away?' again.

My legs turned to jelly and I hit the ground with a thump. Somewhere far away, Kanda 'che'd. Probably at me, then he was in the battle to. His sword, now silver, instead of the black it had been, slashing away at the monsters. They all exploded, the ones Lenalee kicked, and the ones Kanda slashed, all exploded like an obscure mine field. I don't know how I was able to remember all this, logic says I would be receding inside my mind, where things made sense, but I watched it all with a clear mind.

The ghost's disappeared when the monsters exploded. So they must be the souls Lenalee mentioned.

They were real.

They were in pain.

I could feel their pain. When the monsters, Akuma, that's what they were called, when the Akuma were destroyed, the chains binding the souls vanished. They were free. I wanted to help. I wanted to free the souls.

Those poor unfortunate souls. My body wouldn't listen though. I urged it on, to fight, to move, but it didn't work. My body didn't work. And what was worse, my arm was itchy. I have a horrible body. My eye, which turns out is cursed, and my arm. A deformity I was born with, the reason I was living with Cross was because of my arm. My parents were afraid of it, and Mana, my first foster father, had died.

Though I can't remember how. But the most annoying thing about all of it is that when ever my eyes starts to react, my arm gets itchy. Really, really itchy. Well, my eye turns out to have some method to it's insanity, maybe my itchy arm does too. I remember thinking that was a stupid thought.

Just as I thought it was stupid, my body leapt into action on it's own accord. Well, not my whole body, just my arm. It turned into this, this scary giant claw like arm.

It flamed green at the shoulder, and was a almost metallic grey everywhere else. It dragged the rest of my useless body along the ground, until an Akuma was in reach, then it slashed out and destroyed the monster. Through the panic over my even more deformed arm, and that it seemed to have a mind of it's own, happiness swelled.

I could help! I could help Lenalee, my friend, I could help the poor souls, I could protect the school, and all the crazy people inside. I struggled as my arm continued to destroy, and soon, I was able to stand and make it look like I was in control. I could protect. I might be destroying, but I would destroy to protect.

I learned really quickly to take hints from my arm, and went where it tugged me, before it out right pulled me along. Gradually, it became easier, almost like neither was in control, but working as one. That sounds silly, working as one with my own arm. Logic says I'd be in charge, but I wasn't, it was really a equal effort.

"There's no end!" Lenalee yelled.

"Just keep fighting! They've got to end sometime." I answered, running past to attack the akuma coming at her.

"Allen-kun!" She yelled, so surprised. "Don't!"

SLASH!

"Don't what?" I asked turning back to her.

"Your arm..." She muttered. I looked at the frightening arm again.

"I don't get it either, but I want to help." She smiled and nodded.

"Just be careful okay? I'd never forgive myself if something happened to you." I nodded.

"Of course." That short exchange was all we needed, we knew, 'Watch my back'. I would watch hers and she would watch mine. We were comrades after all.

"Ozuchi Kozuchi!" A familiar crazy person voice yelled. "Man, man, man!"

Out of nowhere a giant hammer slammed down next to me, effectively destroying the akuma and giving me a heart attack. "Lavi! You made it!" Lenalee cried, continuing her onslaught.

"Wouldn't miss it!" Lavi replied slamming the hammer down one again. I gathered there, I still can't pin point what took me so long, but it wasn't till then that I realized the E programme trained people like them, us really, to fight these monsters.

"Oh hey Allen." Lavi grinned, because only Lavi could find time to grin in a battle.

"Hey Rabbit, we could use a fire seal!" Kanda yelled.

"Rabbit?" I pondered out loud.

"Move!" Lenalee came running back to me and grabbed my sleeve pulling me back.

"Hi Ban!" Several circles with either Asian characters of question marks appeared around Lavi's raised hammer. He slammed it down, through the red seal and flames erupted from the hammer, destroying multiple akuma.

"Why doesn't he just do that a bunch of times and get it over with?" I asked Lenalee.

"It drains the stupid Rabbit's energy." Kanda answered. "Every attack is draining, higher level drains more, if you over use, you sign your own death sentence."

That made sense, the rabbit part didn't.

"Why does he call Lavi 'Rabbit'?"

Kanda growled, "Don't talk about me, like I'm not here."

We were surrounded again and went back to the battle.

"He has nick names for everyone. I think he only remembers the names of the people he deems important. It's like how he calls you 'Moyashi'." I attacked to avoid responding, I didn't like being called Moyashi at all.

"Haha! Moyashi?" Lavi laughed as he ran past me. I felt the anger vein in my forehead. But I ignored it for the sake of the battle.

"Is there no end to them?" I yelled.

"Heaven Compass. North Crime." Needles flying everywhere, I seen the familiar old man silhouette of Bookman. Apparently there was no end to the E people either.

A sea of explosions, yells of various things like 'Watch out!' or 'Thank you!' or 'Idiot!' from Kanda of course. He wasn't and still isn't a very nice person. Eventually, all the Akuma were gone.

"I don't know much, or anything really, but that seemed kind of pointless." I panted, my arm returned to it's normal deformed appearance. Red and vieny, with a cross shape on the back of my hand. My red hand is actually larger then my other hand. Miraculously, my grey sweater returned to how it was before, un ripped, long sleeves hiding my hands.

"Are you alright Allen-kun?" Lenalee asked, at my side.

I nodded, "Tired, very tired, and confused."

She smiled, "I understand. Rest first, I'll help you, I planned to show you the dorm wing anyway. We'll explain things tomorrow." I nodded weakly and felt her under my arm. "C'mon now. Right foot, left foot."

I tried my hardest to walk along, and hold most of my own weight, but it was almost impossible.

"There you are!" Lenalee cried, relived to... well someone. I don't know who, I was so tired. "Toma! Help me get him to the dorm. The rest of you please clean up."

"Yes Lenalee-dono." Then, my weight was taken away from me as someone else supported it. "So this is Walker-dono? Everyone's been talking about him."

The words were garbling. It remained of the time I'd had my wisdom teeth pulled and the drugs gave me a really sick disoriented feeling.

"Yes, I think they'll have more to talk about now. Given his performance today. I'm sure now, he's-" And at that crucial moment, I blacked out.

**W00t! That was a pretty easy chapter. I wrote it in one day. A few hours really. It was just pouring out. Most of it was a battle, but the action was lacking, in my mind. I'm sure most if not all of you agree. Three chapters and we still don't have any solid answers. Not as bad as Katsura thought, took her time she did. Answers in like the seventh chapter, and continuing little bits of important info through out. Any way, I won't compare myself to someone like Katsura, as she is far more amazing then I will ever be. I am wondering how I'm doing as Allen though, even if I suck I can handle it. I'm into this writing style, so I won't be changing it, but I can practice and improve as needed. Review plz.**


	4. Chapter 4

Readers rejoice I have finally updated. Sorry! I was gonna post it forever ago, then I lost the charge cord for my palm pilot, then I found it, then it took me a week to locate the proper software and yeah, I'm really sorry!!!!!! But here it is at last, please enjoy and accept my honest apologies.

I own nothing.

I have no idea how long I slept, but when I woke up, I was hungry. I'm always hungry, but this was a new kind of hungry, like starving, stomach caving, poor World Vision orphan hungry. I stumbled out of the room, without taking any notice to my surroundings.

I actually forgot where I was and tried to get to the kitchen in the last place I lived, a palace in India. Needless to say, I soon discovered I wasn't in India anymore, the nice wall at The Black Order told me so.

Slightly more awake, I searched for the staircase; it had to be around here somewhere. I was in an unfamiliar hallway, but I had to still be in the same building, somewhere.

Hey a staircase!

I seen a shadow out of the corner of my eye, and the memory of the logic defying battle crashed into my brain like a Tsunami. I screamed and my arm flared up.

"Put that away you moron! What if someone sees you? The regular students don't know about the akuma."

"Oh Lavi, just you." I yawned and my arm returned to normal.

"What are you doing up? Curfew was 3 hours ago."

I made a face as I remembered my objective.

"I'm hungry." I whined holding my poor caving in stomach. Lavi laughed,

"Right, I'm sure you are, I'll go get Jerry, wait here." I nodded and sat next to the wall. Lavi disappeared into the darkness, and then I wondered why he was up.

Lavi was strange, he didn't go to class, he didn't sleep when he was supposed to.

"Allen-kun? Why are you up?" Apparently neither did Lenalee.

"I'm hungry."

She giggled,

"I figured you would be, but you fell asleep before we were even to the door, so I had Toma put you to bed." Lenalee wore a long black nightgown with a grey sweater thrown over her shoulders. I was still in my clothes. "Mind if I sit with you?" I shook my head.

"Not at all, I'm just waiting for Lavi to bring Jerry. I hope he won't mind being woken up."

Lenalee sat,

"Not at all. If Jerry can cook, he will, no matter the time or conditions. I'm sure he'd even cook as the school burned down if someone was hungry."

"So why are you up Lenalee?" She looked at her feet and scrunched her toes a few times.

"I had a bad dream. I know that sounds childish, but it just left me feeling so sick I couldn't lay still." It was easy to see she was really bothered by the dream.

"Does this happen a lot?"

She nodded. "Yeah. It has since I was little. It's always a different dream, but the same horrible feeling."

I would never have guessed Lenalee carried that kind of pain with her. She seemed so upbeat.

"Oh but you don't have to worry about me. I'm fine." She smiled; it was a flawless smile, which told me it was fake. Like a forged signature.

"If you ever want to talk, you know I'm here okay?" Her smile slipped away and her eyes widened. Then a true smile, with happy tears and all grew on her face and she flung her arms around me.

"Thank you Allen-kun." I nodded stiffly and patted her back. She let me go and whipped the tears away.

"I'm serious though. I'm always here. I'll do my best to understand."

She nodded.

"I'll remember that."

"Introducing the amazing Noir cook, Jerry!" Lavi announced, quietly as it was the middle of the night, but grandly as was fitting. Behind Lavi stood a man with long hair wrapped in purple ties, with a dot on his forehead and earrings with well muscled arms.

I wished the world would stop messing with me. I just figured out I wasn't in India anymore.

"This is the Moyashi, and he's starving." Lavi grinned impishly.

"Oh what a cutie!" Jerry cried. "Let's head down to the kitchen, I'll make you whatever you like."

Despite being slightly annoyed by being called 'Moyashi', and slightly creeped out be being called a 'cutie' by another man, at the mention of food, I brightened.

"Alright! I'll have gratin, fries, dry curry, mabo tofu, beef stew, meat pie, carpaccio, nasi goreng, chicken, potato salad, a scone, kuppa, tomyankun and rice! And then for dessert, mango pudding and 20 mitarashi dango." Jerry stared in shock.

"Can you really eat that much?" I nodded enthusiastically, as we descended the stairs. I glanced back at Lenalee and Lavi.

"Either of you wanna come?"

Lavi shook his head,

"I gotta get back to the library."

Lenalee nodded.

"I'd like to come."

I nodded happily. "Then c'mon." She walked quickly down the stairs to catch up with us.

"And what will you have Miss?" Jerry asked.

"Just a glass of warm milk."

* * *

Lavi watched the trio walk away, and focused on the two students backs. No. Just no. It wasn't happening.

* * *

I was shoveling food into my mouth faster than I could process what I was doing. It tasted so good.

It filled my empty stomach. It was so satisfying.

Jerry had returned to bed, and Lenalee sat across from me, watching with an amused grin on her lips, sipping her milk. When I finished eating, I whipped my mouth and tried to look serious.

"I'd like some answers. What's going on, with this school, those monsters, this arm, what's going on with me?" Despite myself, I started to shake slightly.

I was scared, strange things were happening to me, and it was so scary. My hands curled into fists and I scrunched my eyes closed.

"I'm scared." I felt slender fingers touch my hand lightly.

"You're a chosen one Allen-kun. God chose you. Don't be scared." Lenalee whispered.

My eyes sprung open, startled and the tears I'd been holding in poured down my cheeks. I brushed them away angrily. I hated crying, it made me feel so weak.

"Just relax Allen-kun, then I'll explain everything. I know it seems scary, but it will be alright. Just trust me." I nodded, and continued to cry.

I heard a shuffle and felt Lenalee wrap her arms around me, like I imagined a mother would.

"That's right, let it all out. You'll feel better."

I cried, for once not feeling weak and afraid, but accepted and well, not lonely. I don't know how to describe it, but I felt safe. I sobbed as I curled into Lenalee's arms, needing the warmth.

"It's alright Allen-kun. I'm here."

Alright, answers come next chapter, I promise! I meant to have Lenalee explain a few things here, but instead Allen had a break down. I feel sometimes, even though it's my story, I have no control. The characters have their own wills.

Oh! And I also included my first 3rd person little blip. These will be used only when I deem necessary for the reader to know something that happens away from Allen's awareness. This will pop up occasionally; they will vary in length and frequency. So yeah, and they will always be marked with the two lines of hyphens at beginning and ending. That's what's going on there!


End file.
